The Ultimate Freedom
by readysetsmile
Summary: Rated just to be safe... Their ultimate goal is to finally be free of all of life’s big troubles- but when they fall for each other a new one ads to the stack. FreddyKatie...
1. Party Plans

The Ultimate Freedom Summary: Your basic Freddy/Katie gig- I couldn't avoid it. Sorry. Their ultimate goal is to finally be "free" of all of life's big troubles- but when they fall for each other a new one ads to the stack.  
  
((Woo-hoo! My second fic! I made it! Yeah! Please- review, review, and review! I need all of the advice/other stuff I can't think of I can get! Thanks! Oh yeah, what is Katie's last name? For now it'll be Brown, like Rebecca Brown who plays her...)) Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter One: A Little Fresh Air  
  
"Chips?"  
"Check."  
"Cake?"  
"Check."  
"Pretzels?"  
"Check."  
"Muffins?"  
"Huh?"  
Katie Brown and Summer Hathway ran through the checklist of foods and items they were preparing for a band party. They had recently been interviewed for a record deal- and though they hadn't completely acquired it yet, they were a shoo-in for the deal!  
"Just kidding you- we weren't supposed to get muffins!" Katie smiled at a stressing-out Summer. This gained her a scorn look from her best friend.  
"Don't do that! You know how much I want this party to be perfect!" Summer stormed, flinging her hands and clipboard up into the air. Katie chuckled.  
"Summer. Two words; re-lax!"  
"Katie. That's one word."  
"I know that! That's not the point. The point is, is that you should not be panicking over party planning. It should be fun. Not stressful."  
Summer sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's just start decorating before the guests get here!"  
"Like me?" A familiar voice called through the halls of Katie's house.  
"Freddy! You're not supposed to be here for an hour!" Summer began flipping out as the spiky haired boy entered the kitchen. Katie laughed as Freddy gave Summer a worried look.  
"Yeah. I always come early- that's when there's still food." He replied as though it happened all the time. Which it did, Katie knew.  
"Ugh! Do not touch our food until the party starts! You know what- I quit!" Summer cried, throwing her clipboard onto the table. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"Summer. Listen. To. Me. How about you take a chill pill and go outside for some fresh air. Then, when you come back in you have to promise me you will stop freaking out. Okay?" Katie soothed as best as she could. Summer sighed, nodded, and began to pace out of the house.  
Katie could see Freddy shake his head in disbelief as he sat down, put his feet on the table, and opened up a bag of lays.  
"What's her problem? She acts as though she has permanent PMS..." He asked with a mouthful of the chips.  
"She's had a hard day. Now get your lazy ass out of that chair and start setting out food." Katie ordered, handing him a bunch of plastic bowls. He rolled his eyes and poured the rest of the bag into the bowl, while Katie struggled to open a packet of streamers.  
"Need help?" Freddy laughed sarcastically.  
"No, but thanks for offering." She mumbled finally breaking the plastic, sending rolls of streamers flying. "Ugh!"  
"I think you caught Summer's disease." Freddy stated as he finished pouring the snacks into bowls.  
"Thanks for the support. At least I'm not some spaz who can't tell time..."  
"Who said I can't tell time?"  
"I did- when you came here an hour early, you idiot. Now help me string these up around the kitchen!"  
He said nothing as he unrolled a blue streamer. Maybe she had caught Summer's disease, Katie thought. She rarely was this bossy- especially while planning parties. But for some reason she always had to feel superior around Freddy- it gave her some kind of satisfaction. The two had had eleven years of argument practice, and six of them had been backed up by the band bicker. But they never tired of it. She wondered why he wasn't arguing back with her now.  
Her thoughts were broken when she saw that Freddy had flung the streamers across the kitchen in a tee-peeing fashion- not what she and Summer had planned whatsoever.  
"What did you do?!" She cried.  
Freddy shrugged, "You were right there. You could have stopped me. I think it ads that whole 'rockin' out' cliché touch, don't you think?" He smirked. That was when Summer walked back into the room that now looked like a spider web of streamers.  
"ACK!" Summer's face began to turn red. "Fred-dy!!!!!!!"  
"Uh-oh..." Freddy winced as she began to tell him off with the power of all planets aligned. While she bantered, Freddy whispered to Katie, "So  
much for that promise to remain calm..." 


	2. Truth or Dare

((Okay- so the whole Freddy/Katie thing is WAY overused. Oh well. I'm just gonna finish this –slowly or whenever I have time to- for the sake of it... Oh yeah, to clear things up, it is summer time so there's no school- and most of the band is 16.))  
  
Chapter Two: Truth or Dare  
  
"Summer- this party sucks." Freddy complained to the dark-haired girl for the millionth time. The company was good. But the food had run out. You just can't have a good party without food, he decided...  
"Ugh! It does not! We're all having a great time together!" Summer retorted.  
"Yeah- but it's not like we never have great times together every single day of our lives! We're a band! At our band meetings we have great times. We don't have food at band meetings. So- this is just like a band meeting, isn't it? Not a party- a band meeting!" Freddy exclaimed. He could see Zack and Katie standing in a corner- pointing at him and giggling. He didn't care. This party needed some new sort of action...  
"Fine, Freddy Jones! What do YOU suppose we do then, huh?!"  
He paused in thought for a moment- then... BING! The light bulb in his brain finally went off.  
"I say we trash this whole band meeting party thing! I say, we have a Band Sleepover at Dewey's place!" He suggested.  
"Oh my God! That would be awesome! We haven't, like, had a band sleepover since we were, like, fifteen!" Michelle exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.  
"That was only a year ago, Michelle." Zack stated with an 'obviously' look on his face. Katie let her bright smile cover her face.  
"Yeah- only." She stated sarcastically.  
"I think it's a great idea." Frankie offered.  
"Yeah, it would be fun, wouldn't it?" Marco agreed.  
"So- Dewey. What do you say? Would you and Ned mind having a bunch of young ruffians such as ourselves at your home?" Freddy finally asked Dewey- who was eyeing a CD suspiciously.  
"Me casa es su casa, or whatever. You guys are welcome over any time, dudes..." He answered, picking up the CD. "You don't really listen to this music, do you Katie? I mean, Brittany Spears?! Come on!"  
"No! I dunno how that got there..." She mumbled before hurrying over and snatching the CD from him, blushing. Freddy shook his head in disbelief at her.  
"Alrighty- let's pile into the van, make a few pit stops at our houses and get the real party started!" Freddy exclaimed, walking out of Katie's home. Summer followed the others, who were doing the same, yelling about something about cleaning up.  
"You really should loosen up on Summer- she's about to explode, Freddy..." Katie smiled, catching up to him.  
"It's not my fault her party plans crashed..."  
"Yeah, actually, they are. You ate all the food, remember?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Anyways, nice idea on the Band Sleepover. Those used to be a blast..."  
"Yeah. Just don't bring that Brittany Spears CD along and we'll all be fine."  
"I said it already! I don't know how that got there!"  
"I'm sure you didn't. Listen, Spice Girl. If you're gonna listen to that preppy, scary music, please; keep it away from the band. You'll only embarrass yourself more."  
"I do not listen to that!"  
  
"Now, Katie. Are we being honest with ourselves?"  
"Yes, I am! Now shut up or I will tell the others about the Enya CD I found in your room that one time!"  
"Huh? You never found an Enya CD in my room!"  
"The others don't know that, now do they?"  
"Fine! I don't care! If you do I'll just tell them about that ancient doll collection I found you setting up that one day..."  
"Ugh! Freddy Jones- you are like the life job of a vacuum cleaner!"  
"I clean things?"  
"No, you idiot! You suck!"  
"Haha! At least I'm a happy vacuum..."  
Freddy argued with Katie all the way to each member's house until they finally reached Dewey's, ready for the sleepover...  
  
Thump. ... ... ... Snore...  
"Is he asleep yet?" Tomika asked Freddy anxiously as they stood outside of the curtain that enclosed Dewey's room.  
"Yup. Let's go!" They creeped there way to the living room, where all 15 sleeping bags were set up. He gave the other kids a thumbs-up sign and smirked, before slipping into his bag in between Zack and Frankie.  
"Okay- I say we play truth or dare!" Marta smiled with a mischievous look.  
"You stole the words from my mouth, girl!" Alicia grinned.  
"Okay- but nothing too bad..." Summer looked around at the boys with a worried look.  
"Aw, come on, Summer. We're your best friends! We don't bite. ...Much..." Zack told her with a glare in his eyes. All right, thought Freddy. All of those years of training are finally getting the Papa's boy stiff to loosen up...  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Who's starting?"  
"I will!" Billy volunteered, shooting his hand up. No surprises there...  
"Okay..." people murmured from various parts of the room.  
"Truth or Dare..." His dark eyes scanned the room... "Truth or Dare... Gordon!"  
"Aw, man..." Freddy could hear Gordon mumble. Then he spoke louder, "Uh... Dare, I guess."  
Billy got an excited smile on his face. Uh-oh... "I dare you to put this on and come out and show us how it looks!" A few giggled as Billy pulled a garment bag out from behind the couch.  
"Ooh- is modeling a new profession for you, Gordie?" Marco teased as Gordon took it and headed over to the bathroom.  
"Shut up..."  
"Sweet mother of God, Billy! Do I have to wear this thing?!" came shouting from the bathroom. A few minutes later and Gordon came out. Gasps erupted from the group.  
It was a loose, bright orange shirt that made Gordon look like Aladdin- on the top, anyways... He was wearing a kilt that had a rainbow design on it- with the School of Rock emblem sewed onto the corner. He had on tight pants underneath that glowed in the dark of the room. And on his head... well, he was wearing a humongous hat that could have been worn by the three musketeers themselves- feathers and all!  
Immediately Freddy, Zack, Leonard, and the other boys began to crack up hysterically- as did Katie and Alicia. The other girls were just gawking.  
"Oh my God, Gordon! Take that thing off before I barf!" Freddy shouted. For once Fancypants came up with a good use for his outfits...  
Gordon rushed into the bathroom and came out with it in its bag before they could count to ten.  
"That was horrible you guys! Horrible!" He exclaimed before "truthing" Eleni- who had to admit to messing up a light show he had programmed in the eighth grade. She "truthed" Michelle- not to anyone's surprise- who admitted to kissing Frankie in ninth grade- causing them both to blush deeply.  
"Katie- Truth or Dare?" Michelle finally asked. Please make this one good, Freddy thought when he heard Katie's name.  
"Dare." Came her strong reply. Freddy loved it when Katie got competitive- she always seemed bolder and brighter that way. Well, that was how she always was with him- he knew she loved feeling superior to him even if he did outwit her every now and then. Still...  
"Katie... I dare you to go outside in your pajamas and dance around on one foot singing Oops I Did It Again!" Michelle announced with a gleam. Katie sagged. Freddy smiled- he had known that Brittany Spears thing would come in handy...  
Katie perked up again, though, gaining back her persistence.  
"Fine. I will. Watch from the window if you need to." She got up and left the building. Everyone hurried over to the windows to see this...  
Sure enough, there was a small form spinning around on one foot- belting her heart out. Laughs came from everywhere when people walked by, staring at her like she was a maniac. When she came back, Summer patted her on the back as the others sat back down laughing. "You're a brave soul, Katie Brown..." "Yeah, yeah... Now, let's see. Truth or Dare... Zack!" "Dare!" Freddy could see the wheels turning in Katie's mind. "Michelle- bag." Katie outstretched her hands, still looking dead on at Zack. Freddy could see him grow pale as Michelle tossed Katie a handbag- which she gave to him.  
"The contents of that bag are extremely important. It contains..." She paused for dramatic effect and everyone was looking at her anxiously. "Makeup."  
A smile formed across his face as Zack furrowed his brow, confused. What is she doing, Freddy wondered.  
"You, Zack Mooneyham, are to give our friend Dewey a complete makeover! Oh- and don't worry. He sleeps like a rock!"  
Giggles came from all over again as Zack sighed and walked over to the curtain- disappearing for five minutes.  
"Freddy- make sure he did it." Katie whispered to him- sending him up.  
Freddy grinned as he walked over and pulled the curtain back just as Zack was coming through.  
"This is great, man..." He told his nervous friend.  
"Yeah- you didn't get dared yet..." Zack murmured before walking back to the sleeping area.  
Sure enough, Dewey had pink, pink cheeks, dark purple, shimmery lip stuff, black, caked eyelashes, and blue smudges over his eyelids on. I wish I had brought my camera... Freddy snorted laughing.  
"A-okay Posh!"  
"Truth or Dare Freddy." Zack smirked as he sat down again.  
"Bring it on, old man! Dare!" Freddy heart fastened as seconds ticked by. Finally, Zack opened his mouth.  
"I dare you, Freddy, to make out with Katie for two whole minutes!"  
"What?!" Came two very disturbed cries- one from Freddy himself, the other from Katie. Freddy thought for a moment. Make out with Katie? Dewey had instructed long ago that there was to be no dating within the band- he didn't want to risk any extra tension or anything. If he made out with Katie then...? No- who cared about that. Did he hear himself think?! He had to make out with Katie! Ugh!!!!  
"You heard me- and Katie, you have to let him! It's a part of the game!" Zack cried- trying his best not to laugh. The others were whispering and chuckling.  
"Aw, man! Why that?! I thought there wasn't supposed to be any in- band dating!" Freddy cried, getting a shrug back from his best friend. He looked at Katie. She looked at him. They winced.  
"Come on, Spazzy. To the kitchen." Katie growled.  
"Wait a minute! Why the kitchen?!" Zack asked.  
"Because- you just said we had to make out, when to do it, and how long for. Not where. And I, for one, do not want to have to kiss drummer boy here in front of you guys!" She answered, dragging Freddy by the hand, who was still in shock.  
That's it, he decided. No more 'bad boy' training for Zack. Nu-uh...  
"I say we tackle Zack and then we force him to eat twenty of Dewey's chili subs with brussel sprouts." Freddy offered as soon as they were by the kitchen table.  
"Not a bad idea if the others weren't here. Ugh! Why me?!"  
"Yeah- why you?!"  
"Ugh. Okay-before Dewey gets up and suspects something can we please get this over with?"  
For a moment they just stood there, cringing and waiting for the other to make a move.  
"How?" Freddy asked. Katie rolled her eyes- but panicky this time.  
"I dunno!" She exclaimed before sighing. "Let's pretend that we are allowed to date inside the band. Let's just pretend that we actually like each other like that for a moment, okay?"  
"Okay. So... um, Katie. You look really... different tonight."  
"Not like that!"  
"Fine than you start!"  
"Fine- I will! ... Freddy. You're so hot?"  
"I know I am. Thanks."  
"Fred-dy!"  
"Fine! This is harder than it seems, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I guess it is. Pretend harder."  
"Okay!" He was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say. This was so pointless! He'd kill Zack for this... He opened his mouth to say something- but hesitated. He surprised the both of them when he placed his mouth gently on her silent lips instead.  
Whoa! He pulled away- looking at Katie crazily. Had she felt that, too? That insane little spark of... something making its way through him? He met her eyes- and they showed something other than confusion. They showed likeness.  
Their lips slowly made their way towards each other, like magnets. Only now it was a deep, passionate kiss. That involved tongue. Oh, God...  
He could sense others watching them, heard the "Aww's" of Michelle and Eleni, the snickering of Zack and Frankie, and could feel the dumbfoundedness of the others hanging in the air. He didn't care. The spark had grown into a flame as Katie and he kissed with a passion he could never describe.  
"Two minutes are up love birds!" Zack laughed- causing the two to pull apart quickly- looking each other with shock. What had that been?  
Time seemed to stand still in the hours that followed- the two watched and played the game with a form of numbness cloaked over them. All Freddy could think about was the kiss- and how, surprisingly, he had actually liked it. And by the end of the night he could be almost certain that Katie felt the same way, too... 


	3. Bus Ride Home

((Hahaha!! Finally! Another Chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers a bunch! Here we go, then... Oh yeah. This chapter is probably gonna stink because I am trying to overcome writer's block but it is not working... yeah...))  
  
Disclaimer: I claim that this disclaimer hereby claims that each furthermore chapter is disclaimed by claiming: I do not own anyone/anything/any part of this story, yada yada yada!!! (and for those of you who are easily confused, like me, that means that from now on I still do not own anyone/anything/any part of this story...)  
  
Chapter Three: Bus Ride Home  
  
((A/N: Has anybody ever noticed that Freddy and Katie always walk home together? I'm guilty of it myself, and now I'm putting a stop to it! ... At least in my world ...))  
  
The band just finished rocking out to The Ramones' California Sun, and were all putting away their guitars, unplugging their keyboards, storing their drum sticks, and so on and so forth.  
"Man, I can't wait until we get cars next year!" Zack exclaimed as Freddy, Zack, Katie, Lawrence, and Summer made their way down the apartment complex's staircase.  
"I hear ya, dude, I hear ya." Freddy grumbled.  
"Why are you complaining, Spazzy? You get to ride home on the bus with me." Katie stuck her tongue out at him as the other's disappeared into parents' cars or car pools.  
"That's exactly why I'm complaining. Now hurry up, or we'll miss the 7 o'clock." He stuck his tongue back. As he and Katie silently walked home, Katie couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief knowing that that same tongue had been in her mouth two nights ago. She shuddered at the horror of it... Ugh...  
"Almost missed me," The female bus driver, Bess, grinned as the two placed their tokens in the slot and headed onto the back of the same bus they had ridden home for the past five years. There were the usuals; Jack- the dirty, smelly, yet kind homeless man who always got roof over his head when he rode the bus. There were Toni and Antoinette- twin theatre artists who always took the 7 o'clock home. They were mimes, so they didn't talk much. There was Mr. Bates, an elderly man who ran a llama farm a ways out of town. And of course there were a few more. It wasn't the regulars that bugged Katie and Freddy on the bus. It was the arrogant people who were mad because their car was broken down or they missed their ride and they're stuck on the bus.  
As Katie and Freddy made their way to the last seat- practically reserved for them every time- they got looks of scorn from woman and children, other teenage girls and boys, business men, and the others.  
"Oh my God..." A girl in a totally pink outfit gazed at them in a Valley-girl accent to her other friend who was totally in pink, too. ((A/N- I have nothing against people who wear all pink unless they have something against me... And I hate stereotyping people, so take no offense from this and if you do I am sorry...)) "Look what the Goths dragged in..."  
Katie looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a comfy pair of khaki cargo pants, and a Beetles t-shirt. Freddy was in a black AC/DC shirt and similar shorts. What was Goth about them?  
"Yeah, look, Miss Preppy Prepperson. It's called "punk" and if you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself and save yourself the embarrassment." Freddy told them snidely. The girls gasped and turned back around, whispering in their seats.  
"Thank you!" Katie exclaimed exhaustedly. Telling off annoying people was probably one thing she and Freddy could agree on.  
"Not a problem. We sound really good on Back in Black, don't we?" Freddy turned his attention to Katie.  
"Really? I thought we needed to work on it a bit..."  
"What?! Are you crazy?! We rock on that! Well, maybe at least I rock on that..."  
"What a conceited brat!"  
"Why thank you, Posh!"  
"Idiot."  
"Jerk."  
"Moron."  
"You didn't seem to think I was a moron two nights ago..."  
Katie's heart stopped as she looked at his grinning face. WHY did he have to bring that up?!  
"Yeah, actually, I did. That's why I took pity on you and let you kiss me."  
"Yeah right! You practically dragged me out of the room!"  
"Tch! Sure..."  
"I am sure!"  
"Well don't be."  
"Too late."  
"Jones- you are truly a character, you know that?"  
"At least I'm not a not-character."  
"I give up!"  
"Haha! I win!"  
"Wait- since when were we trying to win?"  
"Since forever. And you just gave up! Haha!"  
"I take it back!"  
"Too late! I am Freddy Jones- conqueror of Katie Brown! Muahaha!"  
"Fine! See if I care. I'll remember this, you know... Anyway, what did ya win, huh?!"  
"I won... hmm... I'm still thinking of what I won, but when I tell you it will be good."  
"Don't count on it."  
"I won't. I hate math. I'll just depend on it."  
"Finally! Here's our stop. Come on, McGee, let's GO!"  
The two made their way to the front, getting more stares from the two girls, and waving to Toni and Antoinette- who were doing an awesome box impression.  
They stepped out onto the corner of their neighborhood development and began to head towards their own home.  
"Think of anything yet, Spazzy?!" Katie called to him before she entered her doorway. Freddy- who was about to enter his own across the street, paused under the porch light for a moment.  
"Yeah! Hang on!" Katie watched in amazement as he jogged across to her.  
"I, Freddy Jones, conqueror of Katie Brown, now win the more pleasurefull chance of doing this..."  
And with that, Freddy leaned in, planted a quick kiss on her mouth, and jogged back over- leaving Katie dumbfounded at her doorway. ((Okay. Definitely not a plot chapter. It was more of an "I knew this was coming" chapter, but oh well. The next one will be better, I promise.)) 


	4. Freddy, Bender of Rules

Chapter Four: Freddy, Bender of Rules  
  
((Thanks to all my reviewers so much! Sorry this has taken so long- but summer is here and I'll have more time! And my computer, now alive after being brought back from the dead, helps a bit too- lol! I still am a bit writer's blocked up, but I need to get chapters up for you guys, so sorry if this sucks...))  
  
"I may not be that perfect son... but ya'll be rockin' when I'm done!" Freddy, still hitting the drums and cymbals lightly, listened to Zack's final solo on their original song. The medium sized crowd roared from inside the small teenage club- The Hangout. He could see some various other faces he recognized from school, friends who would come to The Hangout on summer nights, but mainly was focusing on Katie. Even with the spinning colored lights and the projection behind him- all a part of Gordon's master light show- she looked beautiful. And boy, had she been surprised last night when he had kissed her like that! Well... she had slapped him twice- hard- this morning, and Katie definitely had proven herself as a strong slapper. The song ended, and with that their performance. After yelling out in excitement and exiting the "stage", Freddy took a long drink out of his water bottle.  
Katie looked at him oddly. Freddy smirked.  
"Just freshening up a bit before I kiss you again..." He sneered. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up! If Dewey hears and thinks anything is up, he'll..."  
"He'll what? Katie- do you seriously think Dewey is gonna kick us out of the band?" Freddy interrupted her. Katie sighed.  
"Ugh... I guess not. But eww! Freddy- you're just so... Freddy! Now get away and go make out with someone else- like one of your million exes." She whispered harshly before leaving backstage and joining the rest of the band to just hangout at the Hangout.  
Freddy smirked. Okay. So she knew he liked her. And he at least thought she liked him. That was a good thought though. If only Dewey's stupid rule wasn't in the way! But then again, he was Freddy Jones- rule breaker to the extreme. Well... he didn't exactly break the rules. He just bent around them a bit. But it was all the same...  
Following Katie into the dark, flashing lighted club, he chuckled. The DJ, regaining his post after the concert, began to play some music.  
"What's so funny, Jones?" Zack appeared out of nowhere.  
"Nothing, Zack, nothing at all. Great show, huh?"  
"Yeah. I wish we could just get a record by now!"  
"I know! But still... we have gigs and fans, so I'm not exactly complaining."  
"You're not complaining, Jones, you're whining. So what was with Katie back there? My super, large ears seemed to overhear the words 'Dewey finds out, make out, kick out...' so something is obviously up."  
"Ugh. See! That's the problem with you, Zack!"  
"Huh?"  
"Not only are you super clever and turning rebel, like me, but you're smart, too! How can I possibly complete with that?"  
"You  
"It was a rhetorical question, Zack. Ahem. I, though not the smartest punk on the block, am super sexy gaining all the ladies and therefore can compete with you. Haha!"  
"Shut up, you freak. People are not supposed to talk about themselves like that..."  
"Well I don't exactly follow the rules, now do I, Zack?"  
"You got that right... I'm off to help Gordon with something. See ya... And do not try anything with Katie, or else Dewey will have you two in..." Zack shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hi Freddy..." A blonde girl with long, wavy hair smiled- waving her fingers and her eyes tinkling. Ugh...  
"Hi, Sarah, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere else to be. Like... over there! Bye!" He quickly hurried away, pushing through the mass of people to the DJ's table. Sarah had had a crush on him since junior high. And he had been avoiding her ever since. But enough of that- he only had one thing on his mind. And that was Katie.  
"Yo, Brett!" He greeted the DJ. Brett smiled, tipping his New York Yankees hat.  
"Hey, little dude! You guys rocked! What can I do for you, Mr. Jones?"  
"Well... would you mind putting on a slow song?"  
"No problem. Who's the lucky lady tonight?"  
"Erm... Katie."  
"Ah... I see... Well, let the Music Master see what he can do!"  
"Thanks, Brett. Oh yeah, the Yankees suck..."  
"Do not. Whatever, man, see ya..."  
Immediately, a slow song started playing as he hurried off to find Katie. He saw her stop dancing with another guy as soon as the slow dance started. A rush of jealousy filled him as she began to put her arms around his shoulders, joining the other pairs to dance.  
"Ahem. Mind if I cut in?" Freddy tapped the guy on the shoulder suddenly. Both he and Katie looked up startled.  
"Um... no..." He began to back away.  
"Yes, Freddy, I do." Katie glared.  
"No, i-it's okay, Katie. I-I'll see you later." The guy stammered, walking backwards, after receiving a somewhat menacing look from Freddy, behind Katie's shoulder. Freddy swung in front of her and took up the usual position of slow dancing.  
"Freddy! Why did you chase him off?! Ugh! You idiot! I hate you!" Katie scolded him, looking desperately after the disappearing boy.  
"Hey- you're still dancing with me aren't you?" Freddy smirked. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"You stuck-up loser- I'm only dancing with you because I feel sorry for you! Nobody else but Sarah wants to dance with a conceited, stupid drummer."  
"Whatever you say, Katherine. You're still dancing with me."  
"You're a hopeless case, you know that? I'll bet you a million dollars you got Brett to play a slow dance just so you could annoy me."  
"Oy- she's smarter than she looks!" Freddy gasped in mock surprise. Katie rolled her eyes and growled. Just then, all the lights toned down and it was practically pitch black inside the Hangout.  
"Okay... let's take it a little lower, shall we?" Brett's voice echoed softly through the speakers.  
"Now that I didn't plan." Freddy told her in whispers. "But this is a perfect opportunity to..."  
She cut him off by placing her lips on top of his. In bliss, Freddy strengthened the kiss some... okay, a lot...  
Little did they know that this had all been planned by Brett- and when the lights suddenly beamed back on, revealing more couples kissing, a few members of the band had a full view on the two. Zack and Summer were two of them.  
Immediately Katie and Freddy pulled apart and stepped back as they gained shocked expressions from Zack and Summer- who were now rushing over, their mouths dropped open.  
"You two?!" Summer exclaimed.  
"I knew it! Oh my God... you two are idiots! Just pray that Dewey didn't see..." Zack followed.  
Freddy and Katie tried to explain themselves, but Summer would not hear it.  
"How long has this been going on?! You know the rules! Oh my God, I can not lie to Dewey- you know that!"  
"Summer! Don't!"  
"Please- it only happened once, and I can guarantee that it will never happen again!"  
"Dudes... I warned you Freddy! I warned you- but did you listen?!"  
"Shut up!" Freddy declared in a harsh whisper. "We're sorry. Now chill. Summer- you will not tell, got that? Zack- it was only once. We don't know what happened, okay? Now both of you chill. It. Was. Nothing."  
Even Freddy was starting to believe his own lie. Katie's eyes were wide, but she nodded all the same.  
"Okay... I won't tell Dewey- but that's only because Katie is my best friend. Now Freddy and Zack, I suggest you two head off before Mr. S. here suspects something. Now go! Oh- and Freddy and Katie; I cannot cover for you another time." Summer barked, giving Freddy and Zack a shove into the crowd.  
"Freddy..." Zack glared. "If you get kicked out..."  
"I know! I'll be screwed! I told you already- nothing is going on! It was one kiss! One!"  
"Actually, it was two. As far as I know, it could be more. You didn't let me finish. If you get kicked out, I will never be able to live with myself. Because I have a feeling that it was me who started this whole thing that whole night with the truth or dare. Now promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
"Ugh... I promise, man."  
"Good. Now let's go find Leonard or someone and forget about this..."  
If Zack knew anything about Freddy, he should have known to check for crossed fingers before making him promise. Freddy, bender of all rules, was not going to let anyone bring him down. This thing had started, and he either had to snowball with it or finish it. And Freddy never had been one to quit early.  
  
Freddy woke up in the middle of the night. A loud bang had erupted- bringing him out of his slumber. Rubbing his head and standing up, he looked out of the window. Katie's porch lights were on. That's weird. His alarm clock read 2 in the morning.  
Out of her front door, a man lazily dressed stormed out, wheeling a suit case and carrying another with him. Katie's dad opened his car, through in his luggage, and slammed shut the driver's seat door.  
As he pulled hurriedly out of the drive way, he spotted Freddy looking out of his window. An icy glare, filled with anger and hate, was shot at him.  
Now, Mr. Brown was a friendly guy. He was the type any person could go up to and talk to. Katie's dad was always nice to Freddy- and as far as Freddy knew, had never been angry like this before.  
As Mr. Brown drove away, and a teary eyed Katie dashed out of her door, racing to catch up with the car, Freddy decided on one thing. Something was not good. 


	5. Numb

((Sooooooo, impossibly sorry for not updating in forever!! I really am!!! I was working so hard on my other fics, and then I had writer's block, and a loss of inspiration but I'm back now!!! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers indefinitely! I hope this chapter is okay- it's a bit short but the next chapter will make up for it all, I promise!))  
  
Chapter Five: Numb  
  
Numb. Katie was in a trance. She had overheard her parents fighting, seen her father hit her mom like that, and watched him walk right out the door and drive off into the distance. And now her mom was staying at her aunt's house- leaving Katie to fend all alone at home.  
  
It had been three days since he left- each night she had prayed to dear God that he would return... Or that she could go back and time and stop it all from happening in the first place. But instead she was stuck. Stuck in time. Oblivious to anything and everything around her. Numb.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Katie?" Summer asked during roll call of band practice. Freddy said nothing- once again. He was shocked. Mr. Brown had always been the friendly, chat-to-anyone, howdy-do type. Not the type that leaves their wife and daughter like that.  
  
He wouldn't tell the band what he had seen yet. He was hoping that Katie would do that for him. But nobody had heard or seen anything from her since the gig at the club.  
  
"Okay..." Summer marked her clipboard. Freddy could see Summer bite her lip. He knew that she was worried about her best friend- he was worried, too. He had to tell her- he had a feeling that Katie never might.  
  
He let his drumming take away his worries during practice... nothing was a better relief than smashing the cymbals and hitting the drums... It wasn't until break that Freddy made himself corner Summer before she went to go get coffee for Dewey.  
  
"Hey, Freddy. What's up?" She asked curiously as he backed her into the corner of the room.  
  
"Look..." He said slowly. "It's about Katie."  
  
Her face scrunched in confusion. "Go on..."  
  
"That night when we came back from the gig, I saw her Dad leave with all his stuff and drive away. As far as I know... he didn't come back..." He reluctantly told her. Her face fell.  
  
"Oh my God!! Poor Katie! Oh my God! Freddy- we're going to her house after practice to see if she's all right! Why didn't you say anything before, you idiot?!" she exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes wide. Freddy just shrugged and looked out the window onto the busy road and crowded streets.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, Sum... I just told you because you're her best friend... She needs to tell them herself..." He warned her. She nodded, causing her long raven hair to tumble.  
  
"Okay... look- I gotta get to Dewey- remember! After practice!" And with that, Summer took off into the kitchen.  
  
As Freddy got back to his drums, he couldn't help but wonder... what was he going to do? 


	6. Defrostation

((Yay!!! I can finally breathe a minute and update this thing!!! Gosh- vacations, a house full of visitors, another vacation right after, and writer's block before it all!!! I am SO glad to be updating this thing, you don't know!!! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you could not be any more wonderful!!! Lalala!!! I am in a really happy mood right now so if my 'sad poor Katie Freddy must help' kinda thing doesn't work today, I am sorry but you're stuck with it!! Hahaha!!!! Lalala!!!))  
  
Chapter Six: Defrostation  
  
"Katie!! Open up!! We know you're in here!!!" Summer barked, banging on Katie's bedroom door. Freddy shot her a quizzical look.  
  
"God, Summer. We're here to console- not control, kay?" Freddy rolled his eyes, shoving her away from the door, gaining a glare. He yelled and knocked just as loud as Summer had been. "Come on Katie!!! Let!! Us!! In!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah- like that's any better, Spazzy! Budge over!" It was Summer's turn to shove him away. She gently knocked and didn't say anything while Freddy paced back and forth in the hall. He wondered where her Mom was... he wondered how she was doing... An idea struck his mind and he gasped.  
  
"God Summer! What if she killed herself?!" He exclaimed with horror, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Oh my God. What if she did?! No. No, no, no!  
  
Fear flashed through Summer's eyes for a grand total of one second before gaining her usual stature.  
  
"Shut up Freddy. She did NOT kill herself, okay? Okay. She's not that stupid!! Believe me!! Katie! Pleeeease open up!" She collapsed desperately in front of the door.  
  
Freddy's mind was still racing with images of Katie and... no. No, no, no!!! He walked over to the door and with all the adrenaline strength he could muster, he rammed against the door before it gave in.  
  
Summer gave a cry of anger as she fell backward, the door now burst open. Freddy hopped over Summer and rushed over to a lump underneath the bed covers that was Katie- a lump that thankfully was breathing. He raced over, pulled off the covers.  
  
Katie, mascara stains from tears on her face, her hair a mess, wearing a frown was indeed still alive, and Freddy let out a sigh of relief. Thank God!  
  
"Go away!" She moaned, pulling the covers over her head again. Freddy just ripped them off once more as Summer now joined.  
  
"Oh God, Katie." Summer whispered. "What happened?"  
  
She glared towards the windows- which all had their shades down- and spoke icily, almost eerily, "He left. Dear old Daddy left and he's never coming back. Mom's staying at my aunt's and I'm here all alone. And he's not coming back. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."  
  
She seemed so distant, so vacant. Freddy's heart poured for her. Katie was definitely not herself. This Katie seemed frozen- and even though she was alive, she seemed dead. Blank. Like the piece of paper meant for his math homework. Frozen.  
  
Freddy's stubborn side took over. If she was frozen he would just have to defrost her!! He could see tears stinging Summer's eyes at the sight of her best friend this way.  
  
"Katie... come on... stop this now. We're here for you and I know it seems bad but I will not let you sit here and waste away. Kay? I want my Brittany Spears loving, Freddy ignoring, bass playing, rocking Katie back, got it?"  
  
At that, her blank baby brown eyes seemed to spark up.  
  
"I do NOT love Brittany Spears, you loser!" She yelled. Summer's eyes filled with hope and Freddy laughed. Katie was coming back to earth...  
  
Katie sighed. "Sorry bout that... I just... I..."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, kay? Now why don't you come here and give Freddy a hug and it will all be better..."  
  
"Get away from me you perv! Summer! Make him go away!!" Katie whined hopelessly, throwing a pillow at Freddy.  
  
"Only if you never get all scary like that on me again!"  
  
"Oh believe me, I will become a happy clown right now as long as you get him away!!!"  
  
"That's not very nice to say to the guy who brought you back to earth in the first place. Now I am opening up these shades now, you vampire!"  
  
As the light streamed in, Katie gave what seemed a half of a half of a smile- her face lighting up, her dark hair shining. She looked sad- but beautifully sad. Freddy just wanted to scoop her up into his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. Even though she would probably sock him, it would be worth it.  
  
"How long has it been?" Katie asked standing up.  
  
"Well..." Summer informed. "You haven't been to band practice in three days."  
  
"God... you guys all think I'm a wreck... but I am! I don't know how he could have left like that! One minute he and my mom were arguing... then he hit her and... then he was packing his stuff and in his car and out the door... and he's gone. And now my Mom left all of a sudden saying she needed a break from this place..."  
  
"Shh..." Summer consoled her friend. "I know it's hard... but you can't let it get to you like this. You still have us."  
  
Katie nodded. Just then Summer's cell phone began to beep. She flipped it up and Freddy stared at her with wondered as she replaced her comforting tone with her usual snap.  
  
"Hello?... Yeah... Dewey! I thought I showed you already!!... No... It's not my fault you misplaced the papers!... What about a taco?... Dewey Archibald Finn!! Shut up and I'll come help you find the papers- even though I'm POSITIVE I showed you where I put them!!... I do NOT sound like your mother!! Now keep looking- I'll be there in five!" Summer barked into the phone before snapping it shut and placing it back into her pocket once more.  
  
Summer turned to face them. "Katie," She spoke softly again, "I think you've got things under control, and Dewey needs my assistance... so... I'll leave you guys at that. Don't worry Katie- everything will be fine. I'll catch you guys later!"  
  
As she bounced out the door, Freddy rolled his eyes. Summer was just so... Summer... He looked at Katie whose smirk gave him the idea she was thinking the same exact thing. Katie was officially back.  
  
"Summer..." Katie smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"God- her best friend could be having a crisis and she still finds time to put her work ahead." Freddy joined. He then pretended to eye Katie up and down and smirked. "But at least she left us all alone..."  
  
Katie chucked yet another pillow at his head- but Freddy tactfully ducked and avoided it.  
  
"God- his best friend could be having a crisis and he still finds time to hit on her- very poorly I might add!!" Katie exclaimed, frustrated. Freddy smiled. What?! I mean... it wasn't THAT low, was it?   
All of a sudden, Freddy remembered those sparks that first time during truth or dare... Katie was right. He should be making some wise crack jokes about her. He should be helping her. Something about Katie seemed different than all of the other girls. Something that made him not want to screw this one up. Freddy, Bender of All Rules, suddenly felt a new Freddy taking place: Freddy Bender of All Rules/ Caring Boyfriend (Or To-Be-Boyfriend no matter what Summer and Zack said).  
  
"You're right," Freddy admitted, watching the utter look of shock on Katie's face. "Sorry. It's just... God, Katie. You have to admit it! There is something here! I don't know what, but..."  
  
Instead of struggling to find the words he was looking for, Freddy surprised himself by instead of another kiss, just taking her hand gently into both of his own, rubbing his fingers along her hand. The smooth, coldness of her hand sent chills up his spine.  
  
Katie matched her own deep, brown eyes into his for a moment. Freddy felt his own hands' warmth filing into hers, and Katie quickly pulled away. Freddy looked confused after her.  
  
"Look- you're right. But there is nothing we can do! The band is the only thing I have right now Freddy! My Dad left, my Mom's bound to be clinically depressed, if you guys hadn't come I'd probably be clinically depressed, and to make things worse I am falling for you. I can't, Freddy. We can't. I am not about to risk playing in the band, playing my bass, right now. Okay?" She asked, biting her lip and not meeting his eyes.   
  
Realization came over Freddy as she spoke in her soft tone. But something would not leave. The sparks would not leave. He wouldn't let them. For the first time, he was falling for someone for more than just their looks. He realized that Katie had it all; beauty, smarts, humor, a wonderful personality- but that Katie was also losing it all because of him and her Dad.  
  
But the sparks refused to leave and by the time Freddy had left a much-better Katie, he knew. He knew that he would not give up on Katie. He could not.  
  
((Okay- how much did that suck??? Please let me know. It was a bit confusing because Katie kinda goes from frozen to melt like this snaps fingers. But she kinda needs to... ish... Oh yeah- does Dewey have a middle name because I made one up anyway... Now... The constructive criticism door is swinging wide open!!!!)) 


	7. 25 Signs

((To all of my non-existent reviewers for that last chapter, thanks. Lol. Come on people! REVIEW!!! Help an author out!))

Chapter Seven: 25 Signs

Katie was sitting at a chair by her computer desk, looking at a paper she had just printed out. The 25 signs of someone who is lying. Hm. How many of these had her dad shown before Mom had found out and he had left?

_Let's see..._ there was constant denial, being loud when there was no need, using odd abnormal hand and arm movements, sweaty palms and brow with no physical activity at all, and the fact that his excuses made no sense. And more. All 25.

How could Katie and her mother not have noticed these?! Here they were- right in front of her face. Katie could remember a time where every single one of these 25 had been used in their lives by dear old Dad! How could they have been so ignorant?

Now that she thought of it, they both had had their minor suspicions. Nothing inside her had wanted to believe that her father was doing something illegal- and his clean record, as well as Best Husband/Dad awards, had added to that notion.

They hadn't wanted to believe it until they actually saw him and his precious stash of imports. They had learned the hard way.

Maybe life with a cheery, go-get-'em housewife and rocking, bass-playing daughter had just finally gotten to him and he needed something more interesting. _Never had been one to settle with one version of something for too long_. She guessed it was the same with families and stuff, too.

"Katie?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She whizzed around to find Freddy standing there.

"Freddy?" Katie asked, startled.

He smiled, walking over to her. "No. I'm just a ghost possessing Freddy. Yup. No Freddy's here. Nu-uh."

Katie gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh. Well, Ghost. What would you like?"

"To know what you're doing."

"Oh. Well I just printed out a list of 25 ways to tell if a person is lying to you or not."

"Oh. What if a person uses some of the ways just normally and they aren't really lying?"

"I don't know, I don't care. The point is, is that my father used all 25 of them."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah."

"You gonna come to band practice tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay. Good. I kinda also came to tell you that it's scheduled early. We start at 10 in the morning."

"Oh, _thanks_ Freddy! You _only_ tell me now, at midnight!" Katie cried sarcastically, looking at her clock. "Speaking of which... why the hell are you here this late? And how did you get in?"

Freddy gave a weak smile before plopping down onto her bed. "Just thought I'd check on you... sneak of my house, find your spare key under the flower pot, and come in here to check on you..."

"Oh, I see." Katie smiled, casually walking over to him Freddy was such an idiot. Could he not see that she had other big things taking up her brain than crushing majorly on him. Whoa. Did she just admit to that? _Oh, be quiet, another part of _herself said_. You've known it all along..._

_Think about the band, your bass, the band, your bass..._ she forced herself.

"You see?" Freddy asked, nodding.

"I see. And I also see that I am fine so you're done checking on me so you can go home now so I can sleep and get to band practice tomorrow." Katie smirked shoving him off of her bed.

"I knew you'd say something like that..." Freddy commented.

"Oh, so now you're a _psychic_ ghost possessing Freddy, huh?"

"Yup. And I see the future... hang on... it has me... and... you... making out..."

"Get a life, Freddy." Katie scolded, attempting to shove him out of her room again. Then she stopped, and looked at him. "We already went over this... look, maybe if we could get Dewey to take that rule away, but I refuse to loose the band... no matter how much I am losing myself over you..."

Her heart was a bug being crunched slowly under a five year old's shoe as she spoke. _The band, your bass, the band, your bass..._

Freddy sighed. "Deal."


End file.
